Series 3 FInale AU
by Oscar Stone
Summary: Story takes place at the end of the S3 finale. i changed the outcome of the fire at the pumping station, made it more romantic for all M/K lers out there and I also changed the plot of the first S4 episode, as well as its ending. You like to know how? Read and find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series nor its characters. This is just for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AU-Story for the Series 3 Finale of SEA PATROL**

_Summary: This story takes place right after the crew of Hammersley has taken Matt Robsen and some of his cohorts into custody and the X tries to apprehend Simone._

**Chapter One**

While Mike and Swain take Matt Robson into custody Bomber and RO are freed in the process with the help of Buffer, the X has gone up to the top of the pumping station and tries to persuade Simone to give up, but she has other plans. With no warning she starts to wrestle with Kate.

In the meantime 2Dads and Spider have managed to stop the tanker truck from leaving the premises. They arrest the driver and two other men who are with him. But they don't give up without a fight and shots are fired. The sparks from the ricochets sets the leaking oil on fire. The flames run all the way back right to the pumping station where the tanker has driven off from.

Within seconds the whole pumping station is engulfed in flames. The smoke and heat makes it hard to breathe. And Kate is still up there in a fight with Simone. Down on the ground Mike, Swain, Buffer, Bomber and RO make their way over to the now burning pumping station, the arrested Matt in tow. After taking a look around and not seeing the X, Mike asks the others with him "Have you seen the X?" They all shake their heads.

Then a cry can be heard from above. They all look up and see the X and Simone up there in a precarious situation. Simone has gone over the railing and is about to fall down. The only thing that's holding her is Kate's grip on her hand. But because of the enormous heat she is sweating and her grip starts to slip. Unable to keep her hold any longer, Kate has to watch as Simone falls down to her death. She then collapses because of the smoke.

Having seen all this, Mike holsters his gun. Turning to his crew, he says very determined "I'll go get her." Before any of his crew can really comprehend what's going on, he is already on his way. Fearless, like he was born to do this, Mike runs up the metal staircase right through the flames. The only goal on his mind now to reach his Kate and get her to safety. Not heeding the heat of the flames which seem to be everywhere, Mike continues on his way even though the smoke makes visibility very hard. Finally he reaches her. Not taking the time to check her, Mike just lifts her into his strong arms and starts to make his way back.

Only now the flames are much higher than before and make it near impossible to take the same way back that he had come, but knowing that he couldn't linger or he, himself would collapse because of smoke inhalation, Mike determinedly sets one foot in front of the other, making his way slowly, but surely back. Even though he feels the enormous heat of the flames at his legs, now stronger than before, he walks on. Taking the last steps down the metal staircase. Mike makes his way over to his crew, Kate still secure in his arms. Bomber and RO come over to him and help him with the X. Not fully letting go of her while Bomber checks her over, Mike is more then relieved as Kate opens her eyes and looks at him. Recognizing him and seeing his slight smile directed at her, Kate calms down and allows Bomber to help her while RO supports her back and Mike holds her hand, squeezing it.

Bomber looks at Mike and seeing the obvious fear for his XO's health in his eyes, she says softly "No need to worry boss. All she need is a shower and some fresh sea air." Nodding Mike slowly starts to get up, giving Kate a helping hand as well, but grimacing in the process. Luckily for him, no one has seen this in the dark. Kate thanks him with a smile "Thank you, Sir." He smiles back at her "You're welcome X."

Reluctantly letting go of Kate's arm, Mike rounds up his crew, contacting the missing members over the radio "Tango-82 this Charlie-82." Immediately 2Dads answers "Charlie-82 this is Tango-82. Go ahead, boss." Mike replies back "2Dads, make your way back to the beach with Spider. We'll meet you there. Charlie-82 out."

After getting 2Dads affirmative, Mike orders his crew to head back to the beach. Buffer and Swain take the lead with the arrested man between them, followed by RO and Bomber and finally in the rear Mike and Kate; who is still a bit wobbly on her legs. Mike being the gentleman he is, supports her actively, putting a steadying arm around her waist, even though he is struggling to stay upright himself. She smiles gratefully at him, thankful for his help. He returns her smile with one of his own that makes even his eyes sparkle.

A few minutes later they reach the beach, where 2Dads and Spider are already waiting with the two men they have apprehended. They all get into the two RHIBs and make their way back to the Hammersley, which has been anchoring a little distance off of the shore.

Five minutes later both RHIBs are safely stowed and the three arrested men are taken down to austere by Buffer, Swain and Charge who has just come up on deck. Mike sends RO to the ComCen to call NavCom and give a report of what happened. He himself accompanies Kate and Bomber to the wardroom, limping behind them.

Once there he stays until Bomber has thoroughly checked Kate and announces that she is suffering from slight smoke inhalation. Bomber then takes out an O2-mask and puts it over Kate's mouth and nose, telling her that she has to lie there for about an hour, after that she is allowed to take her shower and get some rest. Kate nods tiredly, already starting to fall asleep right there. Mike and Bomber exchange a knowing look. He then exits the wardroom and heads up to the bridge, ignoring the pain that flares up his lower legs.

Reaching the bridge he takes his usual position. But getting onto the elevated captain's chair makes him wince more than once. Hearing her boss wince, Nav looks sideways "Are you alright boss?" Turning to Nav, Mike tries to forget the pain in his lower limbs and just smiles at her "It's nothing to worry about, Nav. I just pulled a muscle. That's all." Nav believes him, for now. "Orders boss?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Mike replies "Plot the fastest course back to home port." Grinning Nav says "Right away Sir." Two minutes later she tells him where to steer. Without thinking Mike sets the course and pushes the power throttle, sending the ship forward at top of the green.

Leaving her place, Nav stands beside her boss and makes an unusual observation. His face is covered in a light sheen of sweat, his jaw is set and his eyes are only small slits. To Nav it looks like he is in obvious pain, but trying his best to hide it from those around him. She shakes her head at his stubborness and decides to just watch him over the next minutes and hours to come. She returns to her place at the navigation console, just as Swain and Charge come up. Swain takes the helm while Charge takes his seat at the marine link. No one says a word, they all know what they have to do without being told.

About two hours later, Buffer comes up to take over watch from his captain. Just as he walks through the door to the bridge he hears Nav scream, running up the last steps, he sees the reason for her cry. The captain is sitting slumped over in his chair, not moving!, Swain jumps up from his chair too and walks over to his CO. With Buffer's help he sits him back upright. Seeing his captain drenched in sweat, Swain puts a hand to his forehead, immediately he pulls it back.

Looking to the others on the bridge he says "He's burning up. We have to take him down to the wardroom now!" Not needing to be told twice, Buffer and Charge carefully lift Mike out of the chair and carry him down to the wardroom, followed by Swain. Wishing to follow them too, but knowing that the bridge always has to be manned, Nav stays, determined to get to base as fast as possible to get help for the boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Down in the wardroom Kate wakes up as Buffer and Charge carry someone in, followed by a nervous Swain. Not fully awake yet, Kate doesn't recognize the person who is brought in. But as Swain tells them what they should do next, Kate is shocked. "Buff, Charge, can you get the boss out of his shirt and t-shirt? I need to get a few items from our storage before I can treat him." Buffer and Charge only nod and start to do as they are asked to. They both feel a bit awkward to undress their commanding officer, but as it is necessary they carry on. First comes the DPNU shirt, in one go Buffer opens all the buttons, he then pulls the CO into a sitting position and helps Charge to get the shirt off.

Now all that's left is the grey t-shirt, which is already soaked through with sweat, making the fabric even tighter and accentuating every muscle in his upper body.

Seeing this Kate feels suddenly warm herself, reprimanding herself for almost forgetting how incredibly sexy this man looks. Buff and Charge exchange a surprised look. They finish their task and their CO lays shirtless before them. Not able to resist the urge to touch him any longer, Kate gets up from her rack and moves over to the one on which Mike is lying.

Buff and Charge look at her surprised, but she thanks them and dismisses them, telling them that she'll be assisting Swain when he needs it. With a nod both men leave and return to the bridge. Finally alone Kate leans down and reaching out with her hand, strokes Mike on his cheek. Feeling the heat radiating off of him, she goes over to the sink and fills a bowl with cold water. Taking a clean cloth she dunks it into the water and wrings the excessive liquid out. Then she returns to him and puts the cloth to his forehead, trying to cool him down. Just then Swain enters the wardroom. "Oh, X. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" With a nod in Mike's direction she tells him "I'll feel better once I know what's ailing him."

"I'm here to find that out ma'am" Swain explains as he puts his medical items aside. Getting a stethoscope out he puts the metal end to his captain's chest and listens to his breathing. Finding nothing unusual he takes out a small pen and checks Mike's pupils. Seeing that both are slowly reacting to the light, he turns to Kate and says "His breathing is quite normal, his pulse is a bit elevated and his pupils are reacting a bit slow to light, but this is typical from being unconscious ma'am. There's nothing here that would explain his high temperature. I'm sorry X, but this is all I can say. I'm no doctor. All we can do now is try to get his fever down."

Kate takes a closer look at her ex-lover and captain. Looking him up and down she sees several dark patches on his pant legs, which have nothing to do with their disruptive pattern. Not knowing what they could mean and being curious, Kate says "Swain. Help me to get his pants off. I think something is wrong." Hesitating only a second, Swain comes over and helps her to open the belt and fly of Mike's DPNU pants. With a bit of maneuvering they manage to get them down to his boots. Now seeing him lying before her clad only in boxers so to speak, Kate blushes furiously.

Letting her eyes wander, her gaze lingers on that ugly scar right above his left knee. A stark reminder of a piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself there, shattering his artery and nearly killing him. She is brought out of her thoughts by Swain "Ma'am. His calves are covered with burn marks. They are superficial, but painful and it looks like some of them have started to get inflamed already. That would be the cause of his fever. – But that still doesn't explain why he is unconscious."

Not taking her eyes off of Mike, Kate speaks softly "Just treat him Swain and let me know when his condition changes." Swain nods, but mumbles "I wonder how he got them." Unfortunately Kate has heard it and turns back to him. Looking shortly to Mike and back to Swain, she explains "He got those burns while saving me. I thought you were there too. Didn't you see what happened? "

Wringing his hands nervously, Swain answers "I was occupied with restraining Matt Robson, who was struggling wildly to get free. All I saw was out of the corner of my eye how he holstered his gun and was about to run into the flames. I never really saw him doing it though. Sorry ma'am." As she is about to reply, Bomber walks up to them. Glad for her timing, Swain says "Just the person I need."

Confused Bomber looks to him. He explains hastily "I need your help in treating the boss. He has some burns on his legs that need to be taken care of right away." Bomber nods and follows Swain into the wardroom, where their captain is lying deathly still on the table. As her eyes fall on him and she realizes that he is nearly naked, she blushes. Kate sees her cheeks turning slightly red and smiles. That's Mike Flynn for you. He always had this certain effect on women, be it young or old. It's just his charm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deciding to stay for now, Kate watches on, as Swain and Bomber prepare themselves, snapping on pairs of latex gloves. Her gaze turns to Mike.

He seems so peaceful even though he is unconscious, all the worry-lines are gone from his beautiful face, making him seem younger. While Swain starts to clean all the wounds thoroughly with an iodine solution, Bomber straps a blood pressure cuff on the boss' left upper arm, checking his blood pressure immediately and writing down the numbers. Then she readies an IV, knowing that the CO will be in need of lots of antibiotics to fight the infection and the raging fever.

Getting the okay from Swain, Bomber takes out a cannula from it's safety packaging and pushes it into the back of the boss' right hand. Then she connects the IV-line to it and sets the drip, after hanging the IV bag to its stand. Having finished this, she then helps Swain with dressing the burns, using special bandages for these kinds of wounds. They are made of a special fabric that doesn't stick to the open skin, making it easier to remove and change them.

Finished with their treatment, Swain and Bomber pull off their gloves and throw them in the bin.

Bomber exits the wardroom, telling them she has to prepare breakfast for the crew. Swain and Kate thank her before she leaves. Then Swain turns to Kate, "We have done all we can for him here. It's now a waiting game. We don't know how far the infection has already spread through his system. If it has reached his blood circulation then we're looking at blood poisoning, which can be life threatening. I don't have the right medicine nor the right equipment to treat him then. He would need to be medevaced out of here, but for now, we monitor him, see how he responds to the antibiotics we are giving him. In a few hours we'll know if the medication works or not. You can stay with him, if you'd like to X."

Looking from Mike to Swain and back, Kate says "Thank you Swain. And thanks for letting me know how he is doing. You can go and take some rest now." Nodding Swain checks his patients vitals one last time before he too leaves the wardroom, closing the door behind him. Kate pulls a chair up to the rack and sits down. She takes Mike's hand in her own, careful of the IV-line and strokes it, squeezing it from time to time, hoping that he will return the gesture. Trying to ease his suffering she grabs the wet cloth and puts it to his forehead, face and neck, wiping away the sweat.

About one hour later Bomber enters with two steaming mugs of coffee. She hands one to the X and sits down in another chair, sipping from her own mug. Then she asks "How is he doing, ma'am?" Not really taking her eyes of Mike, Kate replies softly "His temperature has gone down. So I guess the antibiotic given to him are working. But he still hasn't woken up." Taking this information in Bomber then suggests "Why don't you go and rest X? I'll stay here with him and if anything changes, I'll let you know."

Thinking about this Kate looks again to Mike, who still hasn't even stirred then back to Bomber. "Thank you for offering but I need to be here with him. I can't leave him", pausing there, she sniffs, trying to hold back her tears, but she is unable to. The tears are running down her cheeks and she gets out between hiccups "I don't want him to die. – He can't leave me. He just can't. I love him!"

Not realizing what she just blurted out, Kate continues to cry heavily. Bomber just overlooks her slip of the tongue and tries to console her. "He is a fighter X. The boss won't leave you. It will take more than just some burns and a damn fever to get rid of Mighty Mike Flynn, ey?" Looking up into Bomber's eager face, Kate only nods, not able to get a word out. Just then a low moan can be heard, coming from the direction of the rack that Mike is lying on.

Bomber and Kate turn their heads to him surprised. As another louder moan is heard, Kate stands up and grabs his hand in hers, squeezing it, while using her other hand to stroke his cheek, which is now adorned with a slight stubble. Leaning down to him, she whispers "Mike? Can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can." Waiting a moment she feels a slight pressure on her hand holding his larger one. Satisfied to know that he can hear her, Kate continues "You had a bit of an accident. You are currently lying in the wardroom, recuperating. You had us all worried there for a while, Sir."

Hovering now right above him, she murmurs in his ear "Please open those dazzling blues of yours Mike. I need to see them – now." Getting back into an upright position Kate waits for some kind of reaction from the man she loves so dearly. Bomber just watches on, sipping her coffee, fascinated by the way her two commanding officers interact, even if one of them is currently out of it. But still their deep connection is visible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

About half a minute later his eyelids start to flutter, then finally Mike opens his eyes fully. As the stark light in the wardroom blinds him momentarily, he blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust. Then he looks sideways and directly into the smiling faces of Kate and Bomber. Bomber is the first to speak of the two. "Welcome back boss." He smiles back and says softly "It's good to be back Bomber."

Pausing, his gaze goes around the room, then he goes on "How long was I out?" Exchanging a look with Kate, Bombers answers "Just a few hours, boss, but you still had us all worried. You had a very high fever and the X even feared you would die." Shocked from this news Mike tries to get up. However he doesn't get very far. Halfway up a bout of vertigo hits him and he falls back down, groaning out loud as now a splitting headache makes itself known.

Worried sick as she sees his pain stricken face, Kate asks "Where are you hurting? Shall I get Swain?" Mike just shakes his head and murmurs "I'm okay, just got up a bit too fast that's all." Waiting a moment for the nausea to subside, Mike makes a second try in getting up. This time he takes it more slowly, giving his body time to adjust. Seeing his struggle Bomber comes over and supports him, keeping a hand to his broad back. Once sitting up Mike finally discovers his state of undress. Seeing his confusion, Kate puts him out of his misery "We had to take your shirts off to help fight the fever and your pants were pulled down to treat the burns there."

Exchanging a look with Bomber and getting her approval, Kate starts to help him up from the rack. With a bit of struggling and the help from both women he manages to get up and onto his own two feet. As he is still a bit wobbly Bomber supports him while Kate leans down to get his pants back up. Zipping his fly and closing the belt buckle she can't help the grin spreading across her face. Never had she been this close to his goods while on duty and in their uniforms. Bomber smiles herself too as she sees her XO blushing while redressing the CO. But she can't blame her. The boss really is a fine looking specimen. Standing over six foot tall, strong built, deeply tanned, short dark brown hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. What woman wouldn't want to make his acquaintance? She knows that she would never kick him out of her bed.

She is brought out of her thoughts by her boss' voice "Thank you. Both of you", turning to Bomber he says "Would you mind making me some coffee Bomber?" With a smile she answers "Of course not boss. It would be my pleasure. Be right back." Before she is out, Mike calls after her "Please bring it to my cabin! Thanks." Bomber nods and is gone, leaving Mike and Kate alone. Seeing her flushed face and slight smile, Mike puts a hand under her chin making her look at him "Could it be that you're blushing because of me X? As far as I remember you've seen me in less Kate, haven't you?"

Before she has a chance to answer the door to the wardroom is opened and Swain puts his head in. Seeing his patient up he walks over with a smile. "Good to see you up boss. Seems the medicine has worked. How are you feeling?" Thinking a moment, Mike answers honestly "Still a bit weak, but apart from a headache, I'm feeling fine." Satisfied Swain comes over and seeing that the IV bag is empty, takes Mike's right hand into his own and pulls the cannula out.

With a cry of pain Mike pulls his hand back, giving Swain a look that could kill "Next time give a man a warning. You could have given me a heart attack Swain. I'm not that young anymore. Got it?" Grinning Swain nods "Perfectly, Sir. And seeing that you are up now and no longer in need of monitoring, you can go back to your cabin and rest there. I'll be back in the morning to change your dressings. G'Night, Sir."

Exiting the wardroom to get back on the bridge, Swain turns to them once more "Oh and when I say rest Sir, I mean it. No other straining activity. Your body is not up to it yet. So just rest boss." Having said those words Swain finally leaves, a grin from ear to ear on his face. He always suspected that there was more to the relationship of his CO and XO, something that goes way beyond professional.

Back in the wardroom Mike and Kate are still in the same place as before. Still looking at the door where Swain was moments beforehand, telling them what he shouldn't do as he should be resting. Kate blushes deeply, feeling embarrassed at being found out, whereas Mike just starts to laugh heartily. Laying his hands on her shoulders he asks her softly "Shall we some fun right here, right now? Or are you able to wait till shore-leave X?" The last words are murmured directly into her ear, she can feel his hot breath there, sending goose bumps over her body.

That man has such an effect on her that even with the slightest touch he can set her on fire, craving for more. Not trusting her voice Kate only nods. Mike, knowing what she means, says his goodbye to her and walks to his cabin, still limping slightly. Suddenly he remembers his order to Bomber and he calls out to her "Bomber! Scratch that last order! I'll be in my cabin to rest!" Bomber calls back "Alright boss! G'Night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once he reaches his cabin Mike closes the door and locks it. He then takes off his boots and lays down on his bunk, pulling the light blanket up to his waist. It doesn't take long for him to fall into a deep slumber, his body shutting down after the ordeal.

Early next morning he is woken up by a call over the ships PA system. "CO to the bridge at a rush. CO to the bridge at a rush." Blinking a few times to orient himself Mike realizes he is lying in his rack in his cabin. Remembering what happened the night before and feeling a slight pain in his legs, he slowly sits upright and waits for the pain to pass.

After endless minutes the pain finally subsides and he swings his legs over the side, standing up. Just then a knock is heard on his door. Groaning in frustration for being disturbed this early, Mike unlocks and opens the door, being face to face with his navigator. "Nav. What's going on?" Seeing her boss standing bare chested and half-asleep in front of her, makes her feel a bit guilty for waking him. She wrings her hands and says "There's a call for you from NavCom Sir."

"Give me a few minutes Nav. I'll be right up. Dismissed." Nodding Nav turns and goes back up to the bridge. Mike closes the door and moves over to his adjoined bathroom. In there he gets out of his uniform and steps under the shower, enjoying the warm water cascading down his body, soothing his sore muscles. A few minutes later he steps out, grabs a towel to dry himself and starts getting dressed in his DPNUs.

Grimacing as the material comes in contact with his bandaged calves, Mike ignores the slight discomfort and pulls the pants up. Closing the buckle, he just pulls the grey undershirt over his head and leaves his cabin, his hair still wet and unruly from the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As he arrives on the bridge all eyes turn to him. Seeing their usually calm and collected CO with wet unruly hair and just in his grey shirt, exposing his muscular arms, has made the crew speechless. Charge, RO, Buffer, Spider and Nav just watch with big eyes as Mike makes his way to the captain's chair and sits down. Turning to Nav and seeing her gob smacked expression, he hastens to explain "I've just come out of the shower. How do you expect me to look? Dry?"

At this all assembled crew members start to laugh heartily. That's the CO they know, always making the best out of any situation on board. Hearing his crew laugh he looks to them and shouts "Alright you had your fun! Knock it off!" Instantly they all go quiet and turn back to their work.

Turning his attention again to Nav, Mike asks "You summoned me to the bridge for a call Nav?" Seeing the serious look from her CO, she answers "Nothing bad boss. Just a call from Commander Marshall. I told him you would call back." Nodding Mike jumps out of his chair, calling over his shoulder "Nav you have the ship!" With a smile Nav affirms the order "On the bridge! Navigator has the ship!" On his way to his cabin he runs literally into Bomber and 2Dads.

Without looking up he excuses himself and tries to walk on, but a hand on his naked forearm stops him. Lifting his head he sees into Bombers worried face. Seeing his disheveled appearance, she questions him "Are you alright, Sir?" Before he can answer 2Dads pipes up "You look like hell boss." Bomber hits him for this and seethes "You idiot! Can't you see how worked up the boss is? Leave the poor man alone, will you?" 2Dads mumbles something akin to an excuse and leaves them, walking to the junior sailors mess. Alone with her boss, Bomber turns her attention on him again.

She uses her hand that is still on his arm to gain his attention. With soft, circular motions she strokes his arm, feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin. Using her other hand, Bomber makes a bold move and puts it under his chin, forcing him to look at her. Seeing the sweat glistening on his forehead and his slightly laboured breathing, she comes to one conclusion: the fever is back with a vengeance! "Boss? – Boss!?"

Knowing he is listening now, she continues "Your fever is back. You should go to your cabin and lie down. I'll go and get some antibiotics for you as well as some painkillers. Alright, boss?" He only nods vaguely, but it's enough for Bomber. She squeezes his arm and leaves him to go to the wardroom where the medicine is being stored.

Looking after Bomber, Mike puts a steadying hand to the wall, letting the dizziness pass. Closing his eyes he waits till the nausea is gone and makes his way to his cabin. Once there he closes the door behind him. Running a hand through his still slightly wet brown locks, he sits down in his desk chair and grabs the phone of its hook, dialling NavCom. A young midshipman answers the phone. Sighing, Mike tells his rank and name and asks to be put through to Commander Marshall. A few moments later Marshall is on the line and informs Mike that the Feds are meeting them out at sea and that the coordinates have already been sent to his RO.

Thanking Marshall for this information Mike ends the call. Just as he has put the phone down a knock is heard at his door. He says loudly "Come in."

The door opens and Bomber pokes her head in. "I've got the antibiotics and the painkillers for you boss along with some food. You look like you need it." Motioning for her to come in, Mike closes the door behind her. Bomber sets the tray containing the food on his desk. Grabbing the antibiotics first, she hands them to him, together with a bottle of water.

Smiling gratefully at his second medic, Mike takes the pills and swallows them down with the water. Before she gives him the painkillers next she insists that he eats something first. Reluctantly Mike follows her advise, but after a few bites from the sandwich he regrets this decision. Jumping up from his chair he makes a dash for his bathroom. Not a moment too late, he reaches the toilet in time before everything he's just swallowed comes right up again.

Hearing his retching, Bomber grabs the water bottle and runs to the bathroom too. There she puts the bottle aside and takes a washcloth from beside the basin and wets it. Cautiously she kneels down beside her CO, being aware that he is only dry heaving now, Bomber rubs her hand soothingly up and down his back, feeling the tense muscles there. Then she grabs the washcloth and wipes his sweaty face with it. Seeing how pale he has gotten in the short time that she has been with him, she says softly "Stay right where you are boss. I'll go and call Swain. I'll be right back with you."

Weakly he nods, his hands still gripping the sides of the toilet bowl so hard that his knuckles turn white. Taking a last worried look at her sick CO, Bomber exits his bathroom and uses the PA system "Swain to the CO's cabin at the rush!" As she repeats the call, a loud thump can be heard, followed by a groan and then nothing. Rushing back into the bathroom she finds her boss lying on the floor, not moving! Bomber kneels down beside him and checks his vitals. Relieved at finding a strong pulse, she becomes concerned when she sees blood pooling on the floor under his head.

About two minutes later Swain comes in carrying his medic back-pack. He rushes over and asks Bomber "What happened?" Not looking up, she answers "He got a temperature again. So I brought him antibiotics, a painkiller and something to eat. But after a few bites, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He looked very pale too. Seeing this, I decided to call you. When I turned my back, he collapsed." Swain nods and turns his attention to his boss. Seeing the blood, he takes out a bandage and presses it to the wound. Exchanging a look with Bomber, he says "We should carry him to his bunk. There we have more room to treat him."

Easier said then done. The boss is not exactly a light weight and Bomber struggles with it, even though she is only holding his legs. Swain on the other hand, has his arms under the boss' armpits, carrying the most of his weight. He too struggles and is more then glad when they reach the bunk and lay their boss down on it. Swain turns him on to his side and takes a closer look at the head wound. Seeing it's not too deep, he just cleans it and puts a small bandage on it, keeping it in place with two stripes of medical tape.

Then he helps Bomber with taking the boss' boots off. Afterwards she pulls the blanket over him, covering him up to his chin, while Swain cleans the bathroom, erasing all evidence of the accident. Then he grabs his back-pack and the two of them leave the cabin. Bomber goes to the galley and grabs a brew, trying to calm her nerves. Swain deposits his back-pack in the wardroom and returns to the bridge, informing the X and the other crew members of this development. The X thanks Swain for letting them know and tells him to takes his place at the helm, which he does with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On their way back to home base, they have a rendezvous with the feds. Swain and Buffer hand over the arrested men, among them Matt Robson and Campbell Fulton. Once the hand over is complete, Buffer and Swain return to the ship. Once the RHIB is safely stowed away they take their usual posts on the bridge. Swain the helm and Buffer at the EOD with Spider. The X leaves her place in the captain's chair and tells Nav that she has the ship. Nav affirms the order and returns to her radar screen.

Kate makes her way down to the CO's cabin. Not bothering to knock she opens the door and closes it behind her softly. Rolling his desk chair over to the bunk, she sits down and just watches him sleep. But wanting to know if the fever has gone, she stretches her hand out and puts it to his forehead. Satisfied that she feels only the normal warmth radiating off of his skin, she takes her hand back and lays it in her lap. Watching him for a few minutes longer, Kate decides to leave him to rest.

But before she goes, she leans over, pushes a stray strand of hair out of his face and kisses him on his forehead and cheek. She then puts the chair back to it's rightful place at his desk and exits the cabin. Feeling a bit tired, she walks to the galley. There she meets Bomber. "How is he doing ma'am?" Startled Kate asks back "How did you know where I was?" Smiling Bomber replies "It's obvious X. You have that certain shine in your eyes. And I only know one person who can put it there, the boss. So?"

Laughing heartily, Kate tells her "He is resting peacefully and it seems that the fever is gone. He is still a bit warm, but I don't think there's anything to worry about." Relieved to hear this, Bomber fills two mugs with coffee and hands one to the X. She thanks her chef for the brew and makes her way back up to the bridge. Once there she returns to her place as acting CO, the captain's chair. Putting a pair of binoculars around her neck, she sips her coffee and stares out to the sea. Nav lets her know that in about an hour they'll reach Cairns.

As Nav predicted, the Hammersley reaches home port an hour later. Once the ship is docked, Charge and Buffer carry their boss out on a stretcher to the awaiting ambulance. Swain gives a short report to the medic and then the ambulance drives off with sirens blaring. Swain, Buffer and Charge watch after it till it can't be seen anymore, then they return to the ship. After the whole docking and close down procedure is done, the X sends the crew off to their shore leave.

She and Nav head over to NavCom to hand in their reports to Commander Marshall. Surprised to see the two Lieutenants in his office, but not the commanding officer, he asks them "Lieutenants McGregor and Caetano. Where is Lieutenant Commander Flynn?" Kate answers and tells him what happened during the take-down and afterwards, until now. Thanking her for the detailed report, he dismisses them, but not before telling Kate to give Mike his regards.

Kate thanks him and leaves NavCom together with Nav. Outside they hail a cab and are headed to the Barry General Hospital. Once there they ask after a Mike Flynn. The nurse at the admin desk tells them where to go with a smile. Following the nurse's information, they reach the right ward and room. They hear voices coming out of it. One is clearly Mike's, the other sounds like a nurse. Deciding to find out what is going on, they go inside and find a very annoyed looking Mike Flynn sitting on the edge of his bed and a middle-aged nurse standing before him, looking very stern.

The nurse turns around at hearing footsteps. Seeing two women dressed in Navy whites, she tells them "Maybe you two can make this stubborn fool listen to his doctor's advise. I've had no luck." Kate and Nav move forward and after introducing themselves to the nurse, whose name is Rachel, they turn to Mike. Nav asks Rachel "What did his doctor say?" Happy to have now support, she answers "He is to stay in bed and rest for the next 48 hours, because he has a concussion. But this fool won't listen and thinks he can run around like nothing has happened."

Hearing this Kate and Nav start to laugh, even Mike joins in. But his laughter dies down as he sees the hard looks on both women's faces directed at him. He swallows audibly, knowing that he is in deep shit now. "What should we do with you Sir? Is it necessary to tie you down to the bed, to keep you still?" Again he swallows and shakes his head, not trusting his voice. But he regrets that movement a moment later as pain shots through his head and dizziness sets in. He starts to fall forward, face down.

But luckily Nav and Kate are fast enough and grab both his arms, steadying him. With Rachel's help they manage to lay him back down and cover him with the blanket. As soon as his head hits the pillow he closes his eyes in relief, breathing deeply. Rachel shakes her head and comments "I hope this little incident showed you that you are not up to running around, mister." Mike just nods slightly, wishing that the pain would stop.

Seeing his obvious struggle, Kate asks Rachel "Is it possible to give him something for the pain?" Rachel replies "I'm sorry, but no. We can't give him any painkillers, because of the concussion. All that I can do, is give him a light sedative, making him sleepy. That is all I am allowed to do." Turning from the nurse to Mike, whose eyes are still closed, Kate leans over him and tells him "They can't give you a painkiller, but she can give you a light sedative. It will make you sleepy. Would that be okay Mike?"

He mumbles his okay. Kate lets Rachel know that she can give him the sedative. Taking a syringe out of her dress pocket, Rachel readies it and plunges the needle into Mike's right arm. She touches his arm lightly and says "You'll be alright now. Just a few moments and the pain will be forgotten. So, rest now. I'll be back later to check on you Mike." With those words Rachel says goodbye to Nav and Kate and exits the room. Nav then says her goodbye too, telling Kate that she'll meet with the crew at the pub tonight, to let them know how the boss is doing.

After she is gone, Kate is alone with Mike. She sits down beside his bed and takes his larger hand into her smaller ones, squeezing it and stroking with her thumb over the back of it. Even though he is nearly fast asleep, he returns the gesture. Kate is relieved as she feels the pressure from his hand on her own. Knowing that he'll be alright now, she stands up.

Squeezing his hand one last time, she releases it and leaning over him, gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Get well soon Mike. Oh, and Marshall sends his regards." Seeing his lips forming a smile, she leans forward and puts her lips to his in a light kiss. "There will be more of this when you are out of here, sailor. Rest now Mike, I'll come by later to pick you up." With one last look at Mike, Kate leaves the hospital room and goes home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days later he is finally released from hospital. Kate is there to pick him up just as she had promised. They spend the next three days together in his house, leaving the bed only when necessary. They make love several times, even though he was ordered to rest. But seeing as he is laying in bed while doing this, he thinks its okay. He allowed Kate to take the lead all those times, enjoying being able to look into her beautiful face and touch her body at the same time while she rides him to completion. While doing the deed Kate thinks with a smirk _"Now it's the other way around. Normally he is the cowboy, but now he is the horse, hehe. So much for 'Save a horse. Ride a cowboy'." _Afterwards they lay exhausted in each others arms and fall asleep moments later.

They are both woken up by the ringing of both mobile phones. They reach for the offending devices and read the message. For Mike it says "Mike, you are crash sailed. Sail time is 08:30 hrs. Inform your crew. Marshall." Kate gets a similar message just with her name in it. Mike takes the lead and sends a message to all Hammersley crew, informing them of the order of being crash sailed. Then they both reluctantly leave the warmth and comfort of the bed and each others arms and go over into the bathroom. After a long hot shower, they help each other to get dry and put on their dress whites, they pack their sea bags and are on their way to the docks. Luckily their living quarters aren't that far away so they arrive pretty fast.

As they reach the dock they can see the loading process has already started. They get out of the car and walk over to the ship when Mike's name is being called. He turns around and sees Marshall walking up to him, accompanied by a young woman in DPNUs. Raising his eyebrows in question, Marshall gives him the needed explanation. "Mike, this is Jessica Bird. She is a gap year recruit and will stay on Hammersley. I hope you will take good care of her." Mike puts on his disarming smile and stretching his hand out in greeting, introduces himself "Hi, I'm Mike Flynn, captain of the Hammersley. Welcome aboard Bird."

Hesitantly she shakes his hand and returns the greeting. Seeing her obvious fear of what might come her way, Mike hastens to reassure her "There's no need to be afraid. We will all look after you, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word." Hearing his words, Marshall says to Bird "I've known Lieutenant Commander Flynn for a very long time now. He is a good man. You can trust him, Seaman Bird." Assured by Marshall's words, Bird looks up into her new commanding officers face and is taken aback by how handsome and earnest he looks. What mesmerizes her is the deep cerulean blue of his eyes. All that she sees in their depth is honesty and slight concern.

Knowing that she'll be safe with this man Bird thanks Commander Marshall for bringing her to the docks and turns to her CO. "Tell me what I can do Sir." Seeing her eagerness, he smiles and shouts "Spider! Come here!" The young seaman comes over and asks "You called boss?" Looking from Spider to Bird and back, Mike answers "This is Seaman Jessica Bird. Our new gap year recruit. Take her under your wing and show her the ropes, oh and Spider, don't do anything I wouldn't do, is that clear?" Spider nods "Yes boss. – Come with me Bird." Together the young seamen walk back and start helping with the loading of the supplies. Kate comes over to him. "You already have her wrapped around your finger, sailor. How do you do that?" Smiling down at Kate, he says softly "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Together they step on the gangway, salute the ensign and walk inside to their respective cabins. Once there, they both change out of their dress whites and put on their DPNUs. Minutes later both come up to the bridge. Nav is already planning a course, while RO sits at the radio and makes some checks. Turning to Kate he sends her down to oversee the loading of the last of the supplies while he himself stays up there to watch the whole process of getting the ship ready to sail. Twenty minutes later the Hammersley leaves Cairns port and heads out to the open sea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their first order is to escort the frigate HMAS Newcastle and stay alongside her, while an award ceremony is being held on her aft deck that includes a so called I.P.P. (Internationally Protected Person), which in this case is the American Ambassador. Some of the Hammersley crew watch with binoculars what is going on, on the other boat. Swain, Bird, Bomber and 2Dads discuss what they are seeing. Bomber and Bird watch the guys and talk about them, especially about the one who is getting the medal.

2Dads just rolls his eyes, while Swain only smiles. Meanwhile on the bridge a Mayday call comes through. RO responds first, but hearing the voice of an obviously very frightened woman, Mike takes over. With his strong, but calm voice he manages to get her to talk and tell them her position.

Kate types in the coordinates into their radar system and has her moments later on the monitor. Mike promises the woman whose name is Caroline, that they'll come and get her. She asks anxiously "You promise?" Without hesitation Mike answers "I give you my word." Turning to Kate, he instructs her "X take a RHIB. We'll stay with the fleet." A moment later the announcement is heard over the ships PA system "Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!"

About twenty minutes later the RHIB with X; Swain, 2Dads and RO onboard reaches the fishing boat from which the mayday came. It seems deserted. Cautiously they board and call out for Caroline, the woman who was on the radio. Getting no answer, they search the boat. As they lift a hatch leading to the engine room, they find something else: a bomb, which is ticking. Swain shouts "A bomb! Everyone out!" Hastily they leave the boat and jump onto the RHIB. It speeds away and the X and Swain look anxiously back. Just then the boat explodes into a giant ball of fire. The blast throws the RHIB sideways and its occupants into the water at high speed.

A short while later the Hammersley has caught up to their position. Seeing the RHIB without anyone on it and the still burning boat in the near distance, Mike sends out the second RHIB with Charge, Bomber and two other crew members. One after one they haul their comrades into the RHIB. First they have Swain, then RO. Moments later they have 2Dads as well. Only the X is missing. Bird, the gap girl spots her and alerts the CO. Mike gives the position to Charge in the RHIB. When they reach her, he jumps in and helps her aboard. Minutes later the RHIB returns to Hammersley.

After it's safely stowed, all crew members are checked by Bomber, even Swain. As they all get a clean bill of health, Swain takes it onto himself to check the X. While he does so, Mike is standing with his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest and watching the X intently for any sign of discomfort or if she is lying about her condition. Swain advises for her to have a CT scan when they are back in port. As Kate doesn't want it, Swain tells her that it is mandatory. Mike just smiles slightly at her, trying to make her feel better. With one last look to Kate he leaves the wardroom and goes back up to the bridge.

Two hours later they reach port. Mike changes into his whites and leaves the ship to give his report to NavCom. Arriving there he goes straight for Commander Marshall's office. As he reaches it, he halts surprised. Instead of Marshall, he sees Maxine White sitting behind the desk. A woman he was together with at ADFA in officer's training. Politely he knocks on the doorframe before he enters. As Maxine sees and recognizes him, her face lightens up and she smiles at him.

"Before you ask. I was transferred here from Canberra, for now I'm just filling in for Commander Marshall while he teaches a course at Jervis Bay. – So what do you have to report Lieutenant Commander Flynn?" Mike tells Maxine about a mayday call and hands her his written reports about the incident, which she starts to read. While reading she looks up at him and asks "Have you recorded the mayday call?" Mike nods and hands her the tape. She puts it into a recorder and plays it. Hearing the end of the call where Mike makes his promise to the woman, she stops the tape, leans back in the chair and waits for an explanation.

And Mike gives it to her. Satisfied Maxine sends the two seamen out to alert the other COs in the area to look out for this fishing vessel. After they have exited, she stands up and goes over to Mike, smiling at him. "It's good to see you Mike. How are you doing?" He smiles back at her "I can't complain. What about you? Even at ADFA you couldn't sit still through a lecture." Smiling slightly, Maxine answers "Canberra wasn't that exciting anymore. I needed a change of scenery. Even it is only for a short time."

Knowing that Mike wants to be done at NavCom as fast as possible, Maxine walks with him out of the office, talking to him all the while, asking him since when COs make such promises and telling him that she needs a friend there with her, someone she can trust. With a knowing smile, Mike declines, making it very clear that he is just there as long as the Hammersley is being refueled and the supplies loaded. Giving in Maxine wishes him fair winds and watches after him as he makes his way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Arriving at the dock, Mike walks up the gangway and salutes the ensign. Then he makes his way to his cabin. In there he quickly changes out of his whites and into his DPNUs. Once done he goes up to the bridge, asking Nav how the loading is going and when they are able to sail out. Nav tells him that they are just waiting for Swain to get back with the X and that they can sail out right afterwards, as the last supplies are loaded just now. Satisfied with the answer, Mike exits the bridge and leaves the ship, saluting the ensign once more.

Pacing around the dock he looks out for Swain and X to arrive. After five minutes he sees them coming towards him, the X holding one arm protectively over her ribs. As they reach him, Swain is all smiles and explains "CT scan came back negative. Just a few bruised ribs." Looking to Kate and seeing her grimace in pain, Mike says softly "You know what that means X?" With a smile Kate returns "My personal masseuse. You're offering?" Smiling more brightly, he answers "Light duties."

That said all three walk on board with Mike in the rear. As the last supplies are on board now, he oversees the process of getting ready for sail. The gangway is pulled back, all the mooring lines are brought in and the bow and stern thrusters are online, getting them slowly away from the dock. Knowing he is needed on the bridge, he makes his way there and without a word takes his place in the captain's chair.

As the helmsman is still in his cabin, the captain takes the helm himself. With ease from years of practice, Mike steers the ship out of the harbor and into the open sea. Once there he pushes the throttle forwards to its limit, going full speed. Seeing her captain like this puts a smile on Nav's face. Just then Swain enters, followed by the X, both take their designated places on the bridge. While Swain sits down in the helmsman's chair, Kate takes her place beside the captain.

Mike gets immediately up and offers her his chair, holding out his hand to her like a true British gentleman and helping her to sit down. With a grateful smile, Kate takes him up on his offer and grabs the hand he is holding out to her, moments after she sat down, Nav shouts "Sir! X! I've got something on radar. Position is just about twenty miles ahead of us, and it's big enough to be a mother ship of a fleet." Going over to Nav while at the same time giving Kate a sign to stay put, Mike takes a look at the radar screen himself. Knowing that at their current speed they'll reach the contact in under ten minutes, the CO tells Nav to give the order to boarding stations.

Ordering Charge out with binoculars to look out for the contact. Against his wishes, Kate hops off the chair and joins Charge on the bridge wing. After five minutes, Charge shouts "Contact at green five far!" Mike hears the shout and comes out too. Taking the offered binos from Charge, he takes a look at the boat while Kate tells him that they haven't responded to the radio contact. Hearing this, Mike makes a decision.

"I'll lead this evolution X. Command status Oscar is in force. Mark the time X." With those words spoken he hands the binos back to Kate and goes back inside and right down to the boarding room. Getting there he sees that Buffer, Swain, 2Dads, Bomber and Spider are already geared up. Seeing his captain approach, Buffer takes out a Kevlar and a tech vest. Helping his boss into both of them, he also takes out a Browning from the gun locker and hands it to Mike. With a smile, Mike puts it into his holster which he wears, like always, at an angle. He really is the cowboy of the Navy and he loves it.

Taking a look at everyone in his boarding team the CO gives the order to go. Getting their helmets they all take their seats in the RHIB as it is being lowered to the water. Once down, Mike shouts to the driver "Insert! Insert! Insert!" At full speed the RHIB makes its way over to the boat. During the short drive over, the helmets are taken off and the base caps are brought out. Getting alongside they all jump from their inflatable onto the boat deck. Bomber, 2Dads, Buffer and Swain go first. Mike follows them, giving Spider a sign to stay on the RHIB. Seeing 2Dads at the wheelhouse with a suspicious looking guy he makes his way up there in fast strides.

He is closely followed by Buffer. Reaching 2Dads and the man, Mike immediately asks him if he is the master of the ship. Getting an affirmative, he would like to know why they didn't respond to their radio calls. The master of the boat, Ahmed, tells him that their radio is not working. Mike sends 2Dads to check this out right away. To Buffer he says "Check their logbook and the ship's papers. See if everything is in order." With an "Aye, Sir" Buffer is on his way. 2Dads comes back and reports "He's right. Their radio isn't working. But that's because the battery is missing." Mike gets more and more suspicious of this guy. His whole demeanor screams hostile. But with no evidence, Mike can't do anything.

So to be sure, he asks Kate over the radio to check the boats registration number for him. She gives the task to RO, who hands her a report from Coast watch about an EPERB signal they just received and that it belongs to a fishing trawler out of Cairns, the "White Knight".

Back on the boat, Buffer comes back to tell the CO that everything is in order. The CO then asks Ahmed what he is doing. Ahmed says they are transporting palm oil, trading between the islands. Not really believing this, Mike tells Swain and Bomber over the radio to check out the containers on the boat deck. Getting the confirmation that it is indeed palm oil, he sends 2Dads to check below decks.

But 2Dads doesn't get very far. Just at that moment Mike gets a call over the radio from the X, telling him that they have just received the signal from an EPERB. "Can't another boat get to it? I'm in the middle of a search X." As an answer, Mike is told that the signal belongs to the "White Knight". Immediately remembering the boat's name, he calls off the search and gets everyone back into the RHIB, but not before once again turning around to look at this Ahmed. Convinced that something is not right there, Mike lets Ahmed know with his last glance at him, that he'll be back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once back on board the Hammersley, they all get off their boarding gear and walk up to the bridge. Nav has already set a course for the position of the EPERB signal, knowing her boss too well. Thankful for her quick thinking, Mike just takes his place in the captain's chair and waits.

Fifteen minutes later they reach the exact position of the signal. There they find a body floating in the water which is being kept afloat by a life-vest. As they haul the body on board, Swain sees that the vest has "White Knight" written on it. He informs the CO of this fact, who is waiting on the bridge wing above. While he waits for more information from Swain, RO approaches him with a piece of paper in hand, holding it out to his boss.

At first Mike doesn't wish to be disturbed, but RO insists that he takes a look at the paper, with a frustrated sigh he then does. Reading the words printed on it, Mike bristles with anger and asks RO "The boat we boarded was not the "Trader Star"?" RO answers with a slight smile "No. They just stole its identity." Satisfied with his work, RO leaves his boss standing there.

Still angry at himself for letting this happen, Mike grumbles "We had them. And we let them go!" Judging by his tone alone, every last crewmember aboard knows that the boss is more than just angry, he is downright furious. Slamming his clenched fist on the railing and ignoring the pain that flares up his arm, he turns around and goes back inside. On the bridge he tells Nav that he'll be in his cabin, if anyone needs him. Wanting to talk to him, Kate follows him. She knocks on his cabin door and goes inside.

Walking up to Mike, she leans over his shoulder and gives him a light peck on his left cheek. She looks into his eyes then and sees the regret in their depths "Are you alright Sir?" He shakes his head, looking down. Laying a hand on his cheek, she says softly "You will find her, Mike. Believe me, if anyone can find Caroline, it's you." Looking into Kate's face, he just nods tiredly.

Kate leans against his desk, watching him. She knows that something else is bothering him, so she decides to ask. "What's going on Mike?" Drinking from his now cold coffee, Mike answers "Knocker wants me to take a promotion." Knowing who is meant by Knocker, Kate smiles "And how often can you deny a promotion without it looking bad on your service record?" Surprised by her words, Mike looks up "Do you want me off this boat?"

But before she can reply, his phone rings. With a bright smile at Kate, he grabs the receiver "CO." On the other end is RO. He tells him that Coast watch has a visual of their contact. Happy to hear this information, he asks RO to pipe all senior sailors to the ship's office. Immediately he grabs the PA speaker and says "All senior sailors report to the ship's office!" Mike and Kate walk together, there they wait for the others to arrive.

Not a minute later Buffer, Charge, Swain and Nav enter the office. Seeing her CO's questioning look, she says "RO, 2Dads and Bird are up on the bridge Sir." Nodding Mike starts to explain the reason for their briefing. As Buffer asks why they don't try to take them on now, Mike replies that he is very sure that they have the woman on board and if they try a daytime takedown they will kill her. Charge then wants to know what he has planned instead.

"As soon as it is dark we set up both RHIBs in the pass of the Trader Star, a rope cable strung between them, engines off – black death. Completely invisible. When our target vessel drives into the rope – " here he halts a moment, but Buffer catches right on and completes the sentence "it pulls the RHIBs towards her hull." Mike nods and goes on "The RHIBs move alongside – and we board her." Kate smiles proudly at him.

He then says "It's a stealth technique. It's been used by pirates with lethal effect." Buffer, Swain and Charge smile at their boss. Who else would think of such unorthodox methods, but their captain. Before they leave, he orders "It will be dark soon. So prepare both RHIB teams. Kit up. Full Kevlar! Extra plates." Having their orders now, the three of them leave the ship's office.

Once they are gone, Kate approaches Mike while he wipes the board clean with a sponge. With a smile she announces like an over-excited kid "Sir! I wanna lead it!" Putting the sponge aside and turning fully to Kate, Mike replies "You are still on light duties." Not giving in so easily, Kate tries again "I'm more experienced when it comes to boarding's, so I should lead it." Shaking his head, Mike replies softly "Well in this instance, my experience might have to suffice."

Kate looks after him and says "You know, you don't have to protect me. I'm ready to go." Mike turns back to her "This has nothing to do with that." He even smiles at her, but Kate wants to know "Is it about the promotion? You've been pressured to take a desk job and all of a sudden you're putting yourself into the line of fire?", He smiles and answers with a shake of his head "I don't have a death wish, if that's what you're saying."

Now Kate smiles too. "No, but maybe you are compensating." Looking astonished at her, Mike says "I have given this woman my word I'd keep her safe. – I didn't deliver on that." Seeing the determination on his face, Kate nods and exits the office, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

While Kate goes up to the bridge to join Nav, Spider and Bird, Mike goes down to the boarding room. Once there he takes out a Kevlar vest and inserts the extra plates. Then he puts it on, adjusting the last strap, he opens a locker and takes out a tac-vest. Putting it on over the Kevlar, he then gets his gunbelt and straps it on. Lastly he arms himself with a shotgun and the Browning. Holstering the 9mil, he grabs his helmet and joins his two RHIB teams.

Buffer is with Charge and RO in the larboard RHIB, while Mike joins Swain, 2Dads and Bomber in the starboard RHIB. Minutes later both RHIBs are lowered to the water and the X advices them over radio into their correct positions, closely watched by Nav. Spider is sitting in the helmsman's chair and Bird is sitting in front of the EOD. All are waiting with baited breath how this stealth takedown will go.

As they have reached their position, 2Dads throws the rope over to Buffer in the other RHIB. They pull it as tight as they are able to. Satisfied Mike gives the order to turn the engines off. Kate tells them over radio that the Trader Star is about to reach them at any moment. Hearing this, Mike takes a look around and sees the Trader Star moving directly towards their position. Right where they want it to be. Turning to his crew, he gives the order "Secondary's off."

They all turn off their lights and pull down their visors. Only Mike has his still up. From Kate he gets the information that there is some activity on the Trader Star. Some men are getting into a speedboat, Mike asks "Are you sure they are all men? The hostage isn't amongst them?" Kate confirms that indeed no woman was amongst the men who took off in the speedboat. Mike then wants to know if they are coming their way or not.

Kate answers that they are heading in an easterly direction at a fast clip. "Then she is still on board. So we stick to our plan", Mike announces. Then he just waits. As the Trader Star hooks the line and pulls the RHIBs to her sides, Mike finally pulls down his visor and readies himself.

Hastily he jumps aboard, followed by Buffer, Swain, Charge, RO, 2Dads and Bomber. Cocking his shotgun Mike looks for anyone who might give them trouble. Seeing a guy coming out of a door onto the deck, Mike shouts a warning to Buffer. Instantly Buffer has his baton out and pushes the guy to the ground. Just then another guy comes out on the upper deck, wielding a gun and firing it. Mike returns fire with the shotgun and takes out the hostile. Then he sends Charge and 2Dads to the upper deck, while Bomber and RO stay on the main deck.

Moving forward Mike gives the order to Swain and Buffer to follow him. Using the hatch that is already open, Mike gets inside. Shouldering the shotgun, he takes out his Browning and aims it in front of him. Slowly he moves forward, followed closely by Swain and Buffer. They check behind every door, one of them opens it while another one goes in, gun at the ready. Till now all of them were clear. As they reach the last door, Mike steps aside to allow Swain to go first. With a nod to each other, Buffer opens the door and Swain holds up his gun, shouting to the man inside to drop his knife which he is holding to a bound woman's neck. Knowing that this must be Caroline, Mike pushes Buffer aside and takes the hostile out with a well aimed shot to the shoulder.

Swain goes instantly to the woman, directly followed by Mike. Buffer takes the hostile out and onto the deck where the others wait with two more hostiles in custody. Below decks Swain and Mike take care of the hurt woman. She tries to tell them something, but before they really can make any sense of it, she collapses, right into the arms of one Mike Flynn. He easily catches her and after exchanging a look with Swain, carries her out on deck. Seeing the hurt woman safely in their CO's arms, the boarding party gets back on the two RHIBs. In one they transport the hostiles back, under armed guard and the other one is only occupied by Swain, Bomber and the CO who has Caroline secure in his strong arms.

Once back aboard the hostiles are taken down to austere, while Mike carries Caroline down to the wardroom. He gently lays her down on one of the bunks, before leaving her in Swain's and Bomber's care. Then he goes to the ship's office where Buffer and the X are already waiting for him. Excusing himself he rushes to his cabin and takes off the boarding gear. Shedding the tac vest and the Kevlar he makes his way back to the office.

Buffer shows him what they found in the wheelhouse. Maps from the local coastline, satellite photos from surrounding islands, weather reports and most significantly, Al Quaida training manuels. Surprised by this, Mike sends Buffer and the X down to austere to question the men.

A survey vessel with a doctor on board is under way to rendezvous with them, to take over their patient. Meanwhile Mike gets a call from Commander White. She tells him that the dead men were identified as the boat's owner and two crewmen. Mike informs her that his RO is sending a photo of Caroline over to her.

Afterwards Mike talks with Caroline, who thanks him for saving her and tells him then that she works for the American Ambassador in Canberra, Phil Davis. She also tells them that he is holidaying with his family on some island in the area. That is the information she has given to the men who tortured her. Immediately Mike calls Maxine and tells her what he has just been told. Then he lets her know that their arrival time on Angel Island will be 06:00 hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arriving there they get a radio call from some American security guy, asking what they are doing there. As Mike tells him that they are there to help, the American declines, ordering them to get out of their security zone. Mike ignores that order and stays near Angel Island. As they see a speedboat with armed men aboard approach the island, Mike sends a RHIB team out to intercept. Reluctantly he allows Kate to lead this evolution.

He stays on the bridge and follows the RHIBs progress on the EOD. Charge, Bird, Spider, RO and Nav join him. At first the speedboat doesn't have any intent on stopping, only to suddenly turn around and make their way towards the RHIB. In the last moment they pass each other by mere meters. Angry Buffer orders the RHIB driver to get after them again. All getting out their guns and training them on the speedboat.

Suddenly 2Dads shouts "X! They have an RPG!" Shocked the X and the others in the RHIB realize that the speedboats target is now the Hammersley. But before they can do any harm, Charge blows them out of the water with the typhoon, on the boss' orders.

On the evening of the same day, Mike and the crew of the Hammersley are attending a party given by the American Ambassador. He has invited them as a thank you. The Hammersley crew mingles among the party guests, while Mike, Kate and Buffer greet the American Ambassador Phil Davis. Davis shakes Mike's hand and thanks him personally for his help. Then he introduces him to his wife Monique. Afterwards Buffer and Kate join the others. Buffer catches up with the guys (Swain, Charge, 2Dads, Spider, RO) and Kate joins the two girls Bird and Bomber.

The boss has a nice chat with Phil Davis, who calls him Mike right away. The two chat animatedly with one another, walking past a pool table to another bar. Mike empties his beer and sets the glass down, listening intently on something that Davis is telling him.

Meanwhile RO is looking for the head and runs into the guy who called himself the master of the Trader Star, Ahmed. Before RO knows whats going on, he is being thrown down a stairway and the door is locked. Shortly afterwards he is found by 2Dads. Surprised to find a disheveled looking RO behind a locked door, he asks him what happened. All RO answers is "Where is the boss?"

Back at the bar, Phil and Mike are talking about his possible promotion. Mike is still reluctant to take it, because that would mean a shore posting and he hates them. As long as he still has his sea legs he wasn't going anywhere. As Phil counters that, Mike turns his attention to a waiter who has just entered the room. Somehow Mike recognizes the guy as the same one who was on the Trader Star. As Ahmed then makes his move with a raised knife towards Davis, Mike is faster and intercepts him. He blocks his arm, grabs him, knocks him head on into the bar and throws him sideways.

Then Ahmed gets up and tries to attack Mike, using his knife. Twice Mike is able to step aside. The third time he is even able to twist Ahmed's knife-arm around and punches the guy twice in the face. As he throws a third punch, Ahmed is able to turn the tables. He blocks Mike's punch, throws in his own and then he throws Mike over his shoulder, making him land very hard on the wooden floor. Before he is able to recover from that blow, Ahmed is above Mike, the knife aiming for his chest.

After what seems like endless minutes in their scuffle, it happens. Other party goers as well as his whole crew are entering the room, wanting to know what is going on there. Hearing the whole commotion, Mike is distracted for a split second, but that is enough for Ahmed. As Mike loses his hold on Ahmed's arm just a fraction, Ahmed rams the knife with full force into his opponents chest. Crying out in pain, Mike is still able to knock Ahmed sideways and off of him. Then he grabs him and sends him with one hard fist right into oblivion.

He collapses, breathing heavily and pressing a hand to his chest, where a bright red blotch is already blossoming. Moments later he is surrounded by his crew. Swain and Bomber start treating him right away. Buffer, Charge, 2Dads and Spider and RO have built a human circle around their fallen captain, shielding him from view. They even get help from a few other guests who turn out to be members of the USMC. Together they move the crowd backwards and keep them at a safe distance, allowing Swain and Bomber room to move.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While Swain constantly checks the boss's vitals, Bomber opens his jacket and shirt, revealing the wound beneath. Seeing that the wound is deep, Swain calls out for some towels. Moments later the Ambassador's wife Monique walks in with a few towels in her hands. Not waiting for an invite, she kneels down and presses one of them on the bleeding wound on Mike's chest. Swain and Bomber are surprised that she doesn't seem to be concerned about getting a bloody dress. Monique smiles at them slightly and explains "I have helped many wounded soldiers in my life. I was a staff nurse, before I married Phil."

Glad for the help Swain turns his attention back to his patient. Seeing his boss's eyelids flutter, he talks to him "Boss? Can you hear me? It's me. Swain." Opening his eyes fully, Mike looks around. Seeing the confusion evident in his CO's blue eyes, Swain speaks up "You were fighting with an assassin. Unfortunately he got you with his knife. So you shouldn't try to get up, alright?"

Nodding slightly, but not heeding Swain's advise, Mike pushes himself up on his elbows. He searches the room for Kate. Not seeing her among the crowd, he asks softly "Where is the X?"

Knowing that there is more between the two of them, Bomber gets up and finds the X out on the balcony, crying to herself. She walks up to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "X, the boss has asked for you. Please come with me." Surprised Kate turns to Bomber "How is that possible? When last I saw him, he was lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding with a knife stuck in his chest" ,she halts a moment, sniffing. "I thought he was dead. That I had lost him."

Bomber reassures her "He is not dead, ma'am. He just came to and the first thing he did was to ask for you." Not waiting for a reply from the X, Bomber just leads her back inside to where the crew are still standing around their fallen captain. As Mike sees her coming in with Bomber, he attempts to stand up, but a bout of vertigo forces him down again. Swain keeps his hand on his boss' shoulder "Easy Sir. Stay down. You are still bleeding." Realizing his mistake, Mike nods vaguely and lays back, closing his eyes as another stabbing pain flares up his left chest.

By then Kate has sunk to the floor beside him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. But he doesn't return the gesture, he remains deathly still. Swain checks his vitals once more and realizes to his horror, that Mike isn't breathing anymore. Putting an ear to his boss' chest, he hears nothing. Shocked, he shouts "I can't feel a pulse! I have to do CPR! I need help!" A moment later Ambassador Davis walks in, followed by three Marine medics.

Immediately they put down their medic bags and start working on Mike. While one hooks him up to an IV, the other puts the ECG pads on his chest and turns the ECG on. A moment later the dreaded noise of a never-ending beep can be heard, the flatline. Right away the two medics start to do CPR. After endless minutes, a steady beep is heard. They have him back, for now. Relieved the whole crew cheers, knowing that their boss still has a fighting chance.

One of the Marine medics turns to Swain "We have a chopper here at our disposal. We can fly him anywhere you want. All you have to do is to say where to." Swain answers him "Barry General Hospital, Cairns. That's where we bring our injured to." Nodding the medic gives a sign to his two comrades and without another word they kneel down and lift Mike of the ground and put him gently onto the stretcher, careful of the IV and the ECG lines.

The Marine then asks "Anyone who wants to come with him?" Bomber pushes the X forward and replies for her "She will be coming with you. Her name is Kate McGregor. She is our CO's second in command." Kate turns to Bomber "Why did you say that?" With a knowing smile, Bomber answers "Because you two need each other now more then ever. Don't let him go, Ma'am. He is one in a million."

Now Kate smiles too. "You are right. He is definitely one in a million. And I don't have any intention of letting this man go anywhere. He is mine." Bringing her attention back to the crew, she says "I'll go with him. As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know. – Now you all have a ship to sail! Nav, you are acting CO for this voyage back to Cairns. Bring his ship back safely. We'll see each other at the hospital. Dismissed."

Nav nods and shouts to the crew "Hammersley crew! Back to the ship! Our boss needs us!" Like frightened children the crew members make a run for the beach where the two RHIBs are stowed. Nav turns to Kate "Once this is all over you need to get it together and marry him." With a cheeky smile she adds "You two are made for each other." Kate shakes her head. That is typical for Nav. She always had been a romantic.

In answer, Kate says "You may be right there, Nav, but I don't know if and when I'll marry him. It's too soon to tell" ,she halts a moment and continues "now you should go back to the crew. Get them back to Cairns as fast as possible. I'll see you there."

With those words said, Kate runs after the three Marines who are already on their way to the chopper which is waiting on the other side of the building, it's engine running. Once they are all inside, the chopper lifts off the ground and sets a course for Cairns. Down below Ambassador Phil Davis and his wife Monique watch after it, praying that this brave man survives.

Davis has already sent a detailed report about the incident to his superior in Washington D.C., telling him about this navy officer's courage. Going back inside the Davis couple sends their guests home. They aren't in the mood for a party anymore. Instead they pack their bags and decide to leave. Phil just calls his security chief and tells him their change of plans. Then the Davis family is on their way back to Canberra.

2


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Barry General Hospital, Cairns, a few hours later:**_

Nearly the whole of the Hammerslery crew is sitting in the waiting area, waiting on news about their captain. Kate, Nav, Bomber and Bird sit on one side of the room, while Buffer, Swain, Charge, RO, 2Dads and Spider occupy the seats opposite them. The girls all have tears streaming down their faces, still trying to come to terms with the situation regarding their beloved CO. Nav looks at her watch and says "It's been hours since he was brought into the theatre. What's going on there? Why won't they tell us anything?"

Now Swain speaks up. Being the only one of them all with enough medical knowledge to understand the current situation, he tries to explain "That they haven't told us anything so far is a good sign. Means everything is going alright so far. We just have to wait."

Just as Buffer wants to say something the doors leading to the OR open and a woman clad in green scrubs comes out. What shocks the crew is the amount of blood on her clothes. The female doctor pulls of her gloves and comes to a halt in front of the group.

Taking a look around, she sees the whole room occupied by sailors clad in their whites. Knowing for whom they must be here, she turns to Kate. "I guess you are all here for Mike Flynn?" Seeing the nods of all in the room, she continues "I'm Doctor Alexx Woods. I have been treating him since he was brought in. His injuries were life threatening and he had lost a lot of blood, nearly two and a half liters. But the emergency surgery went well, but not without complications." Here she makes a pause to let the information sink in.

Then she goes on "Because of the high blood loss, his blood pressure was very low and he went into circulatory arrest. Followed by respiratory and cardiac arrest. That was before we even started the surgery. So we put him on a ventilator, to relieve his half collapsed lungs. But during the surgery his heart stopped beating twice, and both times we had problems to get it restarted." Doctor Woods stops again and seeing the questions on everyone's faces, she explains "He is in a private room in ICU now, resting comfortably. If he gets through the next 24 to 48 hours without complications arising, he'll make a full recovery. – You can go visit him. But please, only two at a time and only for a few minutes. He just got out of surgery, so he is still very vulnerable."

Swain comes forward, thinking it's about time that this nice doctor knows whom she is talking to, introduces himself "I'm Chris Blake. First medic on the Hammersley", then he makes a sweep with his hand and introduces the rest of them. "This is our second medic, Rebecca Brown called Bomber. Those guys over there are our Radio Operator Robert Dixon, our Bosun Pete Tomaszewski, called Buffer, Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer, or 2Dads and Able Seaman Billy Webb, Spider." Then he winks the girls closer and goes on "And here we have our Gap Year recruit Jessica Bird, our Navigator Nikki Caetano, Nav for short and our Excecutive Officer Kate McGregor or X. We all are part of the Hammersley crew and on Hammersley we are like one big family, caring for each other, but especially for our Captain Mike Flynn."

Overwhelmed because of the obvious family like connection those sailors have with one another and how they are all so concerned for their CO, Alexx gets emotional, her eyes starting to water. She turns away for a moment, wiping her face. Then she excuses herself "Sorry guys. It was nice to meet you all, but I have to get back to my other patients, please remember when you visit your CO. Not more then two at once, alright? His room number is 209." With those words, Alexx smiles encouragingly at them and leaves the room. Now they all start to talk at once, till Buffer has enough and shouts "Shut it! All of you!" Instantly everyone goes quite. "That's better. X, you should go first. Out of all of us, you are the one who needs to be with him the most. Seeing that you're an item now. Congrats by the way. You two deserve each other."

Nav gets up and pulls Kate with her. "Come on X. Let's go and see your lover boy." Those words make them all laugh for a moment. Their CO may be many things, but boy is not one of them. Blushing Kate thanks Buffer and exits the room, followed by Nav. The guys stay back. Bomber and Bird make their way over to the vending machine, as the wait may be longer, Bomber thinks it about time for some caffeine for them all. Together with Bird she hands out the coffees to the guys. Lastly they take their own and sit back down. Swain thanks them both for the beverage and not wanting to waste time, he gets out his mobile and calls his wife Sally, telling her what happened and that he'll be home later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Meanwhile Nav and Kate have reached room 209. Not sure about going in and what she might see in there, Kate just stands at the door, her hand hovering over the handle. Nav sees her friend's hesitation and having no such qualms, she pushes the door handle and walks in, pulling Kate with her. Once standing inside the room, both women halt in their steps, shocked by what they see in front of them. On a bed in the middle of the room, lays Mike, bare-chested and hooked up to all kind of things like an ECG, a blood pressure monitor, many IV-lines that go into both his arms and a respirator, doing the breathing for him.

Slowly Kate walks up to the bed, taking it all in. Nav too slows down her step and swallows hard. She still can't believe that this is happening again. Clearly she remembers the events on Samaru where the CO got critically injured. Seeing him laying there, white as a sheet and so helpless brings once again tears to her eyes. Kate has taken the chair beside the bed and has sat down in it. She grabs Mike's hand into her own and squeezes it, sniffing loudly, unable to hold her emotions in check anymore. She cries openly for the man she loves so deeply. Nav tries her best to console her "He is going to make it, Kate. The boss is strong and he has the luck of the Irish."

Hearing those words Kate has to smile a little. Mike Flynn definitely has the luck of the Irish, she thinks as she remembers all the close calls he has had so far. Loudly she says "He's had too many close calls lately. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with them any longer. One of those could be his last next time around. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It would be too much." Without interrupting Nav listens, before she decides it's time to go and allow the rest of the crew to visit their CO too. "You won't have to handle that, because he'll be alright, and after what happened, I believe NavCom has plans for our hero here. A desk job maybe? – Anyway, I gotta go now. See you later X."

With a last look at her injured boss, Nav exits the room and makes her way back to the rest of the crew in the waiting area. As she gets there all of them stand up. She holds up a hand. "You heard the doctor guys, not all at once. Only two. And seeing that the X won't leave his side, I'd say one after another, perhaps go in for a few minutes each. Got it?" All of them nod in unison. About half an hour later the Hammersley crew leaves the hospital.

Under Nav's and Buffer's lead they go into their usual pub, drinking to the health of their boss. Hours later, Nav, Bomber and Bird seem to be the only ones who are still coherent. They call cabs for the other crew members and lastly for themselves. But instead of going home, they tell the cab driver to take them to the docks. They spend the night on Hammersley, their thoughts on their boss who is laying in a coma.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Eight days later:**

Mike is still lying in a room in ICU, having not woken up. But he has improved slightly. He is now off the respirator and is breathing on his own again. Kate hasn't left his side not for a minute. The nurses rolled a second bed into the room for her to sleep on which she has seldomly used. Over the last few days all of the crew have come in to sit with Mike and to talk to him, hoping he might hear them.

With two mugs of coffee and some cookies on a tray, Nav walks into the room. She puts it down on the small coffee table which is beside the window. Seeing Kate still in the same position as last time, she goes over to her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, have you slept at all? Or eaten or drank something?" Not saying a word and just shaking her head, Kate remains in her posture. Nav isn't happy with that and knowing how stubborn Kate McGregor can be, she pulls out her mobile and calls Commander Marshall. As soon as he hears what has happened and how Kate is doing, he promises Nav to be there as soon as possible, to try and talk some sense into her.

After this call, Nav makes another. This time to Commander White at NavCom, letting her know about the small improvement that Mike has made. Relieved to hear this, Maxine promises to come over together with Ryan, Mike's godson.

About two hours later Maxine and Ryan walk into the hospital where Nav greets them. Shaking hands with Nav, Maxine introduces her to Ryan. Together they go up to the second floor where the ICU is located. Showing them to Mike's room, Nav excuses herself and leaves. Seeing her longtime friend laying there, hooked up to all kind of things, brings tears to Maxine's eyes. Her son Ryan tries to console her. "You know Mike, mum, he is strong, he'll beat this. Believe me in a few days he'll be up again."

Smiling a little at her son's enthusiasm, Maxine walks into the room. As she reaches the bed, she puts a hand on Kate's shoulder. "How are you holding up, Kate?" Unable to hold back her tears, Kate sniffs and looks up to Maxine, not surprised to see her here, as she is a longtime friend to Mike. "I don't know. All I know is that the man I love above all else, is fighting for his life and there is absolutely nothing I can do to help him. I don't know what I would do without him."

Squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, Maxine smiles at her and says softly "You are not alone Kate. We are all here for you, not one of us want to lose him. Not ever. You have to stay strong Kate - for him. You are no use to Mike if you tire yourself out. He'll need you, once he wakes up. So please, go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat and drink and afterwards you should get some sleep. Understood?"

With tears still running down her pale cheeks, Kate turns to Maxine. Seeing her determined look, she finally relents. "Alright, you win. I'll go, but only under the condition that you stay with him." Maxine nods and says "Oh, one more thing Kate, or make it two. One, when we are not on duty you can call me Maxine and two, Ryan will accompany you down, making sure you'll eat something. Alright?" Now it's Kate's turn to nod in affirmation.

With a last look to Mike and then a gentle kiss to his lips, she finally exits his room, followed by Ryan. Once the door closes behind them, Maxine takes the seat that Kate had occupied earlier. "What are we to do with you Mike? Every time you get into trouble, you end up in hospital" ,here she makes a pause, takes his hand in hers and squeezes it before she continues "There is someone out there who really loves you. She hasn't left your side since you were brought in, and that was eight days ago. You know who I'm talking about Mike. – Kate really loves you above all and I know for certain that you love her too…-"

Again she halts in her little speech, trying to hold back her tears, but not really succeeding. Mike is a dear friend to her, one she has known for a very long time and she can't imagine how life would be without him. Not just for her, but for Ryan too. He looks up to Mike and sees a father figure in him, someone to talk to man to man, something that he can't do with his mother. And then there is the Hammersley crew, who all love Mike in their own way.

But one thing is clear for them. They can't imagine to have to serve under another CO, because in their eyes, Mike Flynn is the best!. Then there are his parent's, who live on a farm in Melbourne. And of course, Kate. All those people depend on Mike, they need him in their lives, to be able to go on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maxine goes quietly on "You have to wake up Mike. Please. – If you can hear me Mike, squeeze my hand. Let me know that you are still in there somewhere, that you are fighting to come back to us." Expectantly Maxine looks down on his hand which she holds in her own. Seconds go by with nothing happening. As nearly a whole minute has passed and Maxine is about to give up on him hearing her, it happens. She feels a slight pressure on her hand and looks down.

Knowing that he really heard her, Maxine speaks again, urging him on. Minutes go by in which Maxine feels him squeezing her hand from time to time and every time the pressure increases. A sure sign that he is about to wake up. To help him even more, Maxine gets up, leans over him and strokes his cheek, which is adorned with stubble and speaks directly into his ear "That's it Mike. Keep fighting and open those eyes of yours. I'd like to see their deep blue again. Come on Mike. I know you can do this. Show those damn doctors what you're made of." Watching him closely for any reaction, Maxine notices that his eyelids start to flutter.

Knowing that the bright sunlight will blind him, she goes over to the window and closes the blinds, allowing only small rays of light to come into the room. Coming back to his side, she is greeted with a sight that warms her heart and makes her smile in relief. Mike is finally awake and looks around slightly confused. Realizing that he is again in a hospital, he turns to Maxine. He croaks out "What happened, Max? And how long was I out?"

Smiling wider, Maxine leans forward once more and says softly "First things first. Welcome back Mike" ,here she pauses and kisses him gently on his forehead before going on "You gave us all quite a scare. We really feared you'd die this time. Please don't ever do that again." Still confused, Mike clears his throat, trying once more to speak. Maxine realizes his predicament and hands him a cup of water "Here. Take a few sips. That should help with your dry throat."

Thankful Mike takes the offered cup and carefully takes a few sips, knowing full well that gushing it down would only make him sick. Setting the cup back down on the bedside table, he says softly "Thank you. I needed that" ,pausing a moment, he goes on "So back to my first question. What the hell happened? How did I end up in hospital?"

Maxine patiently explains to him everything that has taken place so far and which lead to him ending up in hospital. "You are a hero now Mike Flynn. Unfortunately there is a blanket on the press so the public won't ever know about your heroics" here she pauses and Mike says softly "I can live with that." Smiling slightly, Maxine continues "But the right people were of course informed. The Admiral was chewing my ear off and the Ambassador was praising you. Obviously you were doing your job too well. He as well as the Admiral were asking me why Mike Flynn is so adamant about taking a promotion."

Smirking at her, Mike replies "You know why Max. I love to be out at sea, not riding a damn desk at HQ, and as I've already told Phil, I have still got my sea legs. So as soon as I am out of here, I'll be back out there – on my boat. And that's final."

Shaking her head at his stubbornness, Maxine replies "I wouldn't be too sure about that Mike. You have pushed back down a promotion twice already. I don't think the Brass will allow you to do this a third time. But until you've been cleared for sea duty the Brass won't make a decision about this matter. So you are in the clear for now. But think about the future Mike. You can't stay CO of Hammersley forever."

Reluctantly nodding Mike looks up to Maxine "No, not forever, but the next three or four years. We are the best you have out there, Max. Tearing us apart now would be a terrible mistake, on Hammersley we trust each other blindly. We help each other, be it professional or private. We are like one big family. And this trust makes us such a great working team. The very best. Let me stay on Maxine. I promise you won't regret that decision. Please."

Seeing his pleading puppy-dog look and the sparkle in his deep blue eyes, makes it hard for Maxine to decline. With a shake of her head, she answers "Alright Mike. I'll let the Brass know. And I also tell them what you just told me. Maybe they'll think over their wishes to promote you. But I can't guarantee that." Saying that it will be alright with him, Mike then asks her if she has seen Kate or anyone else of his crew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

With a slight smile, she replies "Kate is just down in the cafeteria with Ryan. The poor woman needed to eat something. So I sent Ryan with her, making sure she really eats. Your crew were all here over the last eight days. They even made a roster. The only one who has been with you the entire time was Kate. She refused to leave your side. That's why the nurses put another bed in here for her to sleep on. But I somehow doubt that she has used it. She looked way too tired."

Letting all the information sink in, Mike takes a few moments before he answers "Well, that sounds like my crew. I guess Nav was the one to make the roster. She is a genius when it comes to things like that" ,he halts a moment, thinking back on the last time he was in hospital, then he continues "this should show you how much the crew cares about me. Have you ever seen something like that with the other crews? I think not. We are a unique group of sailors and I need to be back with them." Pausing again he looks to Maxine, who listens intently. Seeing that he still has her full attention he goes on "Now about Kate. Why didn't you send her home so she could get a proper rest?"

Before she can answer the door opens and Ryan walks in followed by Kate. Seeing that his godfather is awake, he turns to Kate "No need to fret anymore. He is awake." Hearing those words, Kate pushes past Ryan and storms into the room and right into the waiting arms of Mike. He holds her tightly to him, stroking her back soothingly. She cries into his shoulder, hanging onto him for dear life and whispers into his ear "I thought I'd lost you. Please don't ever do that again Mike Flynn."

Smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear, he answers softly "I'll do my best Kate, please don't worry, you won't lose me. I'm yours forever." Sealing his words with a gentle kiss, Mike looks deeply into her eyes, before kissing her again. This time more thorough.

A clearing of someone's throat, forces them apart. Guiltily Mike smiles at Maxine and murmurs "Sorry." Smiling brightly, Maxine says "No need to be. We'll leave you two alone now. Seems you have lots to talk about. I'll let your crew know that you are finally awake and ready to have visitors." Turning to Ryan, she means "Let's go Ryan. Leave the two lovebirds alone." Even though he knows his mother is right, Ryan goes further into the room.

Once he reaches Mike's bedside, he too gets a hug and a hearty clap on the back which he returns. "I'm glad you are alright Mike and I'm looking forward to our next fishing trip. Now I'll go with mum, but I'll come back later to visit you again."

"I'm looking forward to it too, Ryan. But I think you should go. Your mother seems to be in a hurry. And you can come and visit me any time you want to." Grinning brightly Ryan shakes Mike's hand in thanks and exits the room with his mother.

Once the door is closed behind them, Mike lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally some peace and quiet." Kate has to laugh at those words. "Haven't you had enough of that while being unconscious? I think it can't get more quiet then that." Now it's Mike's turn to laugh heartily "You maybe right, but I wasn't really aware of anything during that time. I was just floating in a never ending darkness. But I remember hearing a voice calling me back, begging me not to die" now he pauses, looks intently at Kate and goes on "I recognized that voice. It was yours Kate. You helped me find a way out of that darkness", again he halts in his speech, before he adds softly "Thank you."

Overwhelmed by his emotions and unable to hold them back any longer, Mike breaks out in tears, letting them flow freely. Kate leans forward and takes him into her arms, holding him and allowing him to let all his pent up emotions out. She strokes his back soothingly, whispering words of comfort into his ear. A few minutes later his crying subsides and he lowers his head, ashamed of his own weakness.

But Kate won't have none of it. She puts a finger under his chin and lifts it up, forcing him to look at her. "There is no need to be ashamed of your tears, Mike, after what you have been through, physically as well as emotionally you have every right to break down at one time. You're not Mr. invincible. You can't bottle up everything inside. So better to let it out now, before it destroys you."

Nodding at her words, Mike murmurs "You are right. So, what happens now?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Before Kate is able to answer the door opens and a doctor walks in, followed by a young nurse. "Now we will examine you and see how well your wound is healing" here he pauses and goes up to the bed, holding his hand out for a handshake, which Mike takes and continues "I'm Dr. Woods, but please call me Alexx. I have been treating you since you were brought in. And I must say, I'm very glad to see you back with us, Commander Flynn. For a while it really looked grim."

Mike nods and is about to say something when the door once again opens. This time it's not another doctor, or nurse, nor any of his crew, but Commander Marshall.

He walks in and as he sees that Mike is awake, he comes over and gives him a fatherly hug, clapping him lightly on his back. "Never do something like that again, Mike Flynn. Is that clear?" Nodding and grinning like the cat that got the cream, he replies "Crystal clear Sir." To give those words more meaning, he even salutes. Now Steve laughs "No need for that son. I'm not here on official business. I'm here as your friend and because someone called me, telling me how bad Kate was faring because of all this."

Seeing the confusion written on Mike's face, Steve explains "Your Nav called me and told me that Kate refused to leave your side. Not eating, not drinking and not sleeping. In other words, she was running herself down. But Maxine was able to talk some sense into her and she has finally eaten something."

Dr. Woods who heard all that, takes a closer look at Kate. Seeing that she is pale and seems to be exhausted, she suggests "Why don't you go home and have a proper rest. Take a shower, refresh yourself and then you can come back the next day?" Kate looks from her to Mike and back, then back again. Mike sees her indecision and says "Go home Kate. Do as the good doctor has suggested and then come back refreshed. I'll still be here then."

Sealing his words with a kiss, Mike sinks back on his cushion, feeling suddenly too tired to keep his eyes open any longer. Alexx sees this and sends Marshall and Kate out of the room. "I have to examine him and seeing that he is asleep now, makes this a bit more easier for us. I'll let you know the results as soon as I'm through here. So please just wait outside."

Reluctantly Kate leaves the room together with Steve. Seemingly endless minutes go by in which Kate paces up and down the floor. Steve remains standing close to the door, which suddenly opens. Alexx comes out, followed by the nurse who has a few blood cultures with her. At Steve's questioning look, she tells him "We have to test his blood regularly. Looking for any signs of an infection or any other problems. That's a standard procedure with ICU-patients. So there is no need to worry. His wound is healing nicely and all his numbers are improving. If it stays this way, he'll be moved to a normal ward within a day."

Happy with this news, Steve grabs Kate by the arm and leaves the hospital, taking her home. After she has showered and eaten something she goes up to her bedroom and sleeps for the first time in a long while in a comfortable bed. All that is missing is Mike to held her while she sleeps. But knowing that he is going to be alright now, allows her to fall asleep relatively easily. Steve stays a while longer, before he too drives home and goes to sleep.

Over the next five days the whole Hammersley crew comes to visit their boss. They are all happy to see him getting better each day. All colour has returned and is now back to his healthy, usual dark tan. Alexx tells him that he'll be able to leave the hospital the next day, under the condition that he rests at home and that he does his physiotherapy. Happily he agrees, eager to get out of there. He takes out his mobile and lets the crew know at which time he'll be released. Swain calls him back to let him know that they will all be there. He then makes another call to Kate, letting her know about his upcoming release. She promises to be there for him.

Around 10:00 hrs the next day, Mike is already dressed for home. Clad in blue jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt with the first buttons undone, he sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for Alexx and a nurse to arrive with the wheelchair. Even though he can walk, the hospital rules say that he has to sit in the wheelie until he is out the hospital doors. Moments later the door opens and Alexx comes in, pushing the chair in front of her.

Stopping in front of Mike she takes a few moments to appraise him from head to toe. "Hmm, you are a real hunk, Mike. So handsome and charming. If I didn't know that you are already taken, I would try my luck." Grinning brightly at those words and blushing slightly, Mike only replies "Thanks", and bows his head shyly. "That shyness only makes you even more attractive for us women." Shaking her head with a smile, Alexx then says "Now hop in. Your carriage awaits Sir."

Grabbing his seabag, Mike gets down into the wheelchair, placing the bag over his thighs and holding it there. Looking up to Alexx, he replies "Now get me out of here. I want to leave this place as fast as possible." Laughing at her patients words, Alexx loses the brakes and pushes the chair out of the room, followed by the nurse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As they exit the elevator on the ground floor and make their way to the exit doors, Mike can already make out the whole Hammersley crew, waiting for him. As he is finally out, he jumps out of the chair and is directly pulled into a group hug.

With a satisfied smile Dr. Woods goes back inside and returns to her work. Outside the party has just begun. The whole crew is more then glad to have their CO back with them. They take a bus taxi to take them to their usual bar. There they drink to the health of "Mighty Mike Flynn". Mike is overwhelmed by it all. He knew that his crew had missed him, but not like that. Silent tears are running down his cheeks. He is then brought out of his thoughts by 2Dads.

He claps his CO heartily on the back and pushes a glass of beer in his hand and shouts "Cheers to you boss!" All other crewmembers repeat that and clink their glasses together. Not knowing what to say, Mike just holds up his beer glass and salutes his crew with it. Then Charge bellows "To the CO and the X! May our two lovebirds find their luck together!"

With whistles and catcalls the toast is taken by the crew and Kate and Mike just stand in a corner watching them, not knowing what they should do with them. But seeing that the whole crew is already deep in their cups and on the best way to get drunk, he suggests "I think we should leave them and make our own welcome party. Yours or mine?" Kate smiles and answers "Your place Sir. You have a bigger and softer bed."

Not needing to be told twice, Mike sets his glass down, does the same with Kate's, takes her hand in his own and leads her out of the bar. There he hails a cab and tells the driver his address. Once at his home, he puts the bag down and gets upstairs to grab a proper shower. In the meantime, Kate makes them some coffee and orders Chinese take-out. Just as Mike comes down from his shower his doorbell rings. Even though he is only clad in a dark pair of jeans, he goes for the door and opens it. On the other side are Steve and Maxine. Without a word he moves aside to allow them to enter. "What do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Steve and Maxine exchange a look, before Maxine starts to talk. "We are here because of your promotion Mike. The Brass has decided to promote you to Commander, but you are still allowed to stay on Hammersley as her CO. That's unusual, but after I have pleaded your case, they have come to that solution. This way everyone gets their way. The Brass finally has you promoted and you can stay on Hammersley. Is that alright with you, Mike?"

Speechless Mike just walks up to Maxine and hugs her. "Thank you, Maxine. You don't know how much that means to me." Shaking her head, she says "Oh, but I do know. That's why I pulled all the strings I could, even Steve did everything in his power to persuade them in letting you stay on." Once more he hugs her. This time she pulls him a bit stronger to her, but it's enough to let him wince in pain. Immediately she lets go of him. "I'm sorry Mike. I forgot all about your injury. I'm sorry."

Taking a look at his chest and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he assures her "It's alright. It's still a bit tender, that's all. No need to worry yourself about it." "Alright Mike, but if you need anything, just call." With a nod, he replies "I will. I promise, Max." Satisfied with his answer, Maxine turns to leave and waits by the door. Steve shakes Mike's hand and tells him to be at NavCom at 09:30 hrs the next day. Assuring Steve that he will be there he escorts them to the door and they say their goodbyes.

Once alone again with Kate, they both dig into their meals and drink their coffee. Afterwards they recline on the lounge in the living room, just content to be in each others arms. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep right there, still cuddled under a blanket, as exhaustion sets in. And of course the pain medication that Mike has to take makes him sleepy too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The next morning 09:20 hrs, NavCom Cairns:**

Mike and Kate arrive in the underground car park. Finding a parking space is easy as it's the weekend. Getting out of the car, they make their way up to the offices. Reaching the bullpen, the big main room at NavCom, they wait outside Maxine's office to be called in. All other personal that is in the room looks up to them. As they recognize Mike, they all rise and give him standing ovations, welcoming him back in the active service.

Knowing that this has to stop at some point he shouts in his best Commander's voice "Alright, you had your fun! Knock it off!" Immediately everything quietens down. Kate just smiles. She loves to see Mike in full command mode. It excites her to no end. Seeing her exited face and her smile, Mike takes her hand in his and squeezes it. "You should have told me sooner how much this turns you on. Maybe I could use that tone next time we are in bed together." Blushing at his words, Kate says softly "I can't wait for our next time to happen Commander." Smiling back at her, he whispers in her ear "You won't be disappointed Lieutenant."

Before Kate can say anything to him in answer, the door to Maxine's office opens and Steve comes out, waving them inside. Once they are both in, Steve closes the door after them, giving them some privacy. Maxine greets them both and without further ado, she grabs a pair of shiny new epaulettes and hands one of them to Steve.

Together they stand either side of Mike and take off his old ones, replacing them directly with the new ones. Now he has three big stripes on his shoulders instead of two and a half. Maxine congratulates him "Congratulations Mike. You are now officially a Commander of the RAN. I think you know what responsibilities come with this higher rank?"

Thanking Maxine and nodding, he only asks "When can I get back on my ship Maxine? I'm going sheer crazy sitting at home with nothing to do."

This makes everyone in the room laugh. They all know how much this damn ship means to him. Maxine answers "She is in port for another three days for maintenance. Afterwards you'll get your new orders and be out at sea again. You should let your crew know that their shore leave ends in three days time."

Seeing that they are still standing in her office she says "What are you waiting for? Enjoy the rest of your shore leave Mike. See you in three days. Dismissed." Saluting each other, Mike and Kate exit Maxine's office, followed by Steve who pulls Mike aside. "Give us a moment Kate, will you?" She nods and says "I'll be waiting downstairs Sir."

Looking longingly after her, Mike waits for Steve to tell him why he has pulled him aside. And he hasn't have to wait too long. "Mike, all I wanted to tell you is that you should be careful. Maxine and I know about you and Kate, but the Brass doesn't. If they get wind of this, you'll be out of the Navy faster then you can blink an eye. So please, try to keep this relationship off the boat and you should be fine. Oh and congrats from me too Mike. You deserve it. Now go be with her, but don't do anything I wouldn't do. Is that clear?"

Nodding and smiling at his fatherly friend, Mike replies "Crystal clear Sir." Once more he salutes then he is on his way down to Kate. Together they drive back to his house and enjoy their last three days on shore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - finale**

_**Three days later, Cairns Naval docks:**_

As Mike and Kate arrive dressed in their whites, the whole crew is already waiting for them, also dressed in their ceremonial whites. They have been told by Commander White about their CO's promotion and now they want to welcome him back aboard accordingly. Mike and Kate grab their sea bags out of the boot and then they step up the gangway, saluting the ensign. Once he finally steps aboard Hammersley again, the whole deck erupts into applause and whistles from the assembled crew.

Nav is the first to come up to him. She salutes and then she holds out her hand to shake. "Welcome back Sir." Mike shakes Nav's hand and pulls her into a hug. She whispers "We really missed you boss. I'm so glad you are back with us."

Thanking Nav with a light peck on her check, Mike goes to the next in line, Buffer. They too shake hands and share a brotherly hug. This goes on with nearly every member of his crew. Finally they build an honor guard under Charge's and Buffer's lead. They all pull out their ceremonial swords and hold them high in front of them so that the tips are laying against each other, building an archway to walk under.

Honored and deeply touched by this gesture from his crew, Mike has tears in his eyes, but he isn't ashamed of them. He lets them run freely down his face and just takes Kate's hand into his larger one. Together they walk along the honor guard of their crew, smiling at them and finally making their way inside.

Before they close the hatch behind them, Mike turns back to his crew "Many thanks for this great welcome guys. I'm really touched by this gesture as you can well see. But now it's back to normal duty. So – Hammersley! Make ready for sail!" Immediately the crew all run back inside to change into their DPNUs and to start their duty, readying the ship for sail. Mike and Kate go to their respective cabins and also change into their DPNU. With just one slight change for Mike.

Commander Marshall has send a midshipman over with a bag containing his new set of DPNU shirts with his new epaulettes, as well as a new Commander's cap. Happy like a kid at Christmas he changes into his new shirt and lastly pulls on his new cap, studying his reflection in the small bathroom mirror of his cabin. Satisfied at what he sees, he leaves his cabin and goes up to the bridge. Once there he takes his usual place in his Captain's chair. He proudly looks around seeing all his familiar crew members doing their respective jobs.

He smiles contently. All is going well. He is back on his ship even though he has been promoted and what makes him the happiest man alive, he is finally together with Kate, the love of his life.

He, Kate and the Hammersley crew are sailing into the sunrise and into new adventures ahead.

**The E N D**

1


End file.
